


Baby Love

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Terra/Even crackshipping from a Tumblr prompt post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit

Terra was in a state of shock as a nurse approached him with a tiny bundle wrapped in a pale pink blanket, the bundle was passed to him as the nurse moved his arms into the best position to hold the tiny child safely.

He was left staring down into the scrunched face of his tiny little girl as she yawned slightly before turning her blue eyes up at him. He could only stare in awe at his new baby daughter as she blinked up at him in confusion.

A gurgle issued from the newborn’s throat before she giggled a sweet little baby laugh at him, her tiny smile causing his own grin to widen as he spoke his first words to his daughter.

“I love you sweetie, Daddy loves you so much and I’m so glad to finally meet you.” His voice was slightly hoarse from the overwhelming emotions rising in his throats, they had wanted a child for so long that having her in his arms was overwhelming.

A throat cleared behind him, he turned to see Aqua resting in her hospital bed staring up at him expectantly. She had agreed to being their surrogate after their previous had changed her mind about keeping her child.

He moved over to her before transferring his daughter into her waiting arms carefully, Aqua cradled the child gently gazing down at the little one she had carried for her best friend. “Hey kid, when your Papa gets here he’s going to be so happy to meet you,” A tired smile was stretched across her face.

 She was right, the only reason he wasn’t here now was because he had been held up at work when Aqua went into labour a week early and Terra had only been able to contact him after they arrived at the hospital. He had needed to cease whatever he was currently working on at the time before he could make his way here but Terra was certain he’d arrive shortly.

Aqua passed the newborn back to Terra gently as a soft knock came from the door before it inched open, revealing Even in the hallway. The man looked haggard, the travel between worlds obviously taking its toll upon the older man.

He moves over to stand next to where Terra sits, looking at the child over Terra’s shoulder. Seeing a new face, the little girl giggled once more, waving one of her freed hands wildly up at them.

Even presents his hand to the tiny baby, a soft smile lighting his face as a tiny hand grasped one of his fingers. “Hello there, little one,” his voice was soft and tired, but held genuine happiness as he gazed upon their daughter, “She’s beautiful,” he whispered near reverently, resting his chin over Terra’s shoulder blade.

Terra nodded, his gaze remaining trained upon the baby’s smile, in awe over the tiny miracle in his hands. Aqua scoffed at them quietly from where she was resting, settling back more fully into the curve of the hospital bed.

“So what’s her name?” The question caught the two men off guard, Terra tore his gaze away from the happy child to stare at his friend in confusion, Even merely raised a brow at the woman. “Her name,” She stressed at seeing the looks on their faces, “You can’t just keep calling her little one or anything like that.”

Green eyes met blue as the two men glanced at each other, they had discussed many names since learning that Aqua was having a girl but only one name seemed to fit for their new baby girl. “Xion,” Terra stated, returning his gaze to the quickly tiring baby, “Her name is Xion.”

Aqua hummed to herself before nodding her head decisively, “I like it.”

“Welcome to the world, Xion,” Even said to the now slumbering baby, his voice gentle as he pulled his finger away from Xion’s now slack fist.

There was quite a lot of things they needed to do, paperwork to fill out and documentation to collect but that could wait; they finally had their little girl and that was all that mattered at that point.


End file.
